The Problem Is Complicated
by xilulumil
Summary: Mencari sesuatu yang berharga didalam kehidupan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan. tetapi mendapatkan itu semua tidaklah gampang harus penuh dengan perjuangan dan air mata...


**Chapter 1 : The Problem Is Complicated**

SM High School tempat dimana aku bersekolah. Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA sekarang,banyak pengalaman dan pelajaran yang aku terima disekolah ini. Dan banyak guru-guru yang kukenal melalui karakternya dalam mengajari kami. Ada kejadian yang menyenangkan,menyedihkan,dan sebagainya.

**Classroom~**

Teng tong~ lonceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dilaksanakan oleh siswa siswi SM high school.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"sapa Lee songsaemnim

"Pagi songsaemnim"sambut siswa siswi didalam kelas.

Luhan yeoja manis yang duduk paling pojok kelas hanya memperhatikan papan tulis,malas untuk menulis apa yang sudah dituliskan Lee sonsaemnim dipapan tulis.

"Luhan kamu sudah selesai menulis?"Tanya songsaemnim.

"Ne?!.."jawab luhan bingung.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai menulis ini"jelas songsaemnim sambil menunjuk papan tulis.

"Oh..belum saem sebentar lagi saya selesai..hehe"bohong luhan

"kalau begitu cepat selesaikan..!"kata songsaemnim sedikit membentak.

"yee saem.."kata luhan malas.

Teng tong~ tanda istirahat tiba.

"Baik anak-anak kita lanjutkan minggu depan"kata songsaemnim sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yee saem…"jawab siswa siswi serentak terkecuali luhan yang hanya melihat saemnya berlalu dengan tatapan malasnya.

**Kantin~**

Luhan sedang memesan makanan tiba tiba saja ada orang yang menyerobotnya. Luhan rasa orang ini tidak punya sopan santun atau mungkin dia tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuanya.

"Yakk! Bisakah kau tidak menyerobot hah!" ucap luhan marah.

Namja itu tidak menghiraukan orang yang berteriak dibelakangnya.

"Aishh yak apa kau tuli,!"ucap luhan sambil menahan emosinya.

Namja itu menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan dinginnya menatap luhan yang sedang menahan emosinya.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak.,kau seperti yeoja gila"ucap namja tersebut sarkatik.

"Mwo..?! heh kau bahkan mengejekku sesudah kau menyerobotku…!"ucap luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Keadaan kantin senyap karena luhan berteriak teriak seperti orang gila,takut apa yang akan terjadi taukah luhan dia sedang menghadapi siapa..sungguh memalukan.

Namja tadi langsung mendekat kearah luhan,dan melirik nametag pada baju luhan,lalu menatap luhan tajam.

"Luhan aku pantas mengejekmu karena itu kenyataan,kau tak sadar dengan yang kau lakukan tadi..apa kau pikun?"ucap namja tersebut dengan tampang mengejek.

"Hah..mworago?!"kata luhan tak percaya dengan namja didepannya ini.

"sudahlah..aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kau,hanya membuang waktuku saja."ujar namja tersebut sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan luhan yang tertohok atas ucapan namja tersebut.

Luhan benar-benar tidak percaya dengan namja tadi,seenaknya saja dia bicara begitu,tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali pikir luhan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi luhan banyak masalah yang hinggap didirinya,masalah dikantin tadi dan masalah saat luhan dimarahi saem karena tidak memperhatikan saem saat menerangkan pelajaran..dia benar benar kesal dengan namja tadi,kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

Sesampainya dirumah luhan langsung kekamar dan merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang ingin menghilangkan kejadikan memalukan tadi dalam pikirannya,tidak menghiraukan panggilan eommanya untuk menyuruhnya makan.

Luhan terbangun mengedip kedipkan matanya lucu karena terganggu dengan gerakan orang disampingnya.

"hoamm..yaa oppa apa yang kau lakukan disini,kau mengganggu ku saja."ucap luhan terganggu

"kau merasa terganggu? Oppa hanya ingin membangunkanmu saja. Ibu bilang kau tidak mau makan,wae?. Apa kau ingin mati dalam tidurmu karena kau tidak mengisi perutmu hah.! Palli ireonna.!" Ucap henry tegas.

"hufft..kau bahkan mengatakan adikmu ini mati dalam tidur..apa kau ingin itu terjadi padaku oppa ..!" ucap luhan tidak terima sambil berlalu meninggalkan henry yang sedang tiduran diranjang luhan.

Luhan pergi kekamar mandi setelah itu dia pergi kedapur untuk makan karena perutnya sudah keroncongan. Sesudah makan luhan pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah di bilang eommanya tadi.

Bahan makanan yang luhan beli sudah lengkap dia bergegas untuk pulang,saat akan membuka pintu minimarket tidak sengaja luhan menabrak orang,dan makanan yang luhan beli tadi jatuh berserakan. Luhan langsung menatap orang tadi dengan tatapan yang akupun tidak tau seperti apa…

Orang tadi juga menatap luhan,entah kenapa dia tidak mau menyingkir dari mata luhan yang terus menatapnya.

Tidak tau kenapa luhan seperti merasakan hatinya berdebar debar,dan ia merasa gugup..setelah lama saling pandang luhan langsung mengambil makanannya dan menunduk nunduk minta maaf sudah menabrak orang tadi. Orang tadi hanya diam ketika luhan pergi. Pikirannya benar benar kosong,dia seperti mengenal luhan dimasa lalunya. Benar-benar aneh.

TBC..~

Siapakah namja yang bertengkar dengan luhan di kantin tadi…?

Dan siapakah namja yang bertabrakkan dengan luhan di minimarket tadi…?

Anda penasaran…? Samma umil juga…! keke

Ok ok emang nih fanfic aga gaje,saya sadar saya ga luput dari kesalahan..

Maka dari itu saya minta reviewnya nee…^_^

Makasih udah mau baca nih fanfic abal-abal

Nih masih rated T tunggu aja rated M nya…hhahaha #yadongdeh ^_^

BYE BYE :*:*


End file.
